I Wanna Be Your Rock Star!
by AddleBoy
Summary: He puts his heart out on a string to catch the attention of the one he loves. Slight spoilers for 4-3.


A dark room. Silence filled with heated anticipation as the large crowd waits with bated breath. Then suddenly, lights flash from the stage into the sea of people. The screams of fans and groupies overpowered by the screech of a guitar over a giant amplifier. They got what they had been waiting in line hours to get tickets for: the Gavinners Live. The band was giving it all away, and the fans were taking as much as they could.

Trucy and I were among that wild crowd. She was bobbin' her head and swingin' her hips to the tune of "Guilty Love." The guitar caught her in a trance, shaking her body around by the power of music alone.

Well, I was glad that at least she was having a good time, but why'd she have to drag me along with her? I was never good with loud music. I tried my best to muffle the noise with my hands, but they'd might as well have been paper-thin for all the help they were doing.

I looked over at Trucy, who's still in the middle of her dance, and noticed that no matter how much her body moved back and forth, her eyes stayed fix upon the man standing center-stage. There stood the leader of the Gavinners, Klavier Gavin. The prosecutor by day, rock star by night; tight, leather pants wearing guitarist held his instrument like he would hold a woman, and danced his fingers along the length of it's frame. I couldn't help but wonder, Do girls really go for guys like this?

Later, Trucy would tell me, "Yeah, but I'm a girl. I'm supposed to swoon over gods of rock!"

I didn't take her comment seriously at first, but I had to admit Prosecutor Gavin did look a little cool up there. And more than anything, I was jealous of the man that could hold Trucy's gaze.

Little did we know that later that night, that concert would turn into the scene of a murder. However, that's a different story all together.

--------

A couple of days after the trial I'm on my way back to the Wright Anything Agency, and I find myself stopped in front of a guitar shop. As I peer through the storefront's glass into the various racks of miscellaneous guitars, my mind is completely blank. I waltz right inside without a thought in my head. There's music playing in the background, and I recognize it as a tune from the Gavinners' last concert.

I walk along the guitars hanging on the walls, but none of the catch my eye until I come across one of the floor models. A flaming red Flying V already hooked up to an amp just waiting for someone to come along and play it. I throw the strap over my shoulder, and feel the weight of the guitar pull me down. It feels good. It feels... right.

I close my eyes and imagine myself up on stage, rockin' away with my band. Playing over the screams of groupies. And, as I look into that sea of people, I see Trucy staring right back at me, transfixed by my song.

Back in reality, I just smile and shake my head at such adolescent dreams. I'm not in high school anymore. Sure, back then I had such fantasies of rock stardom, and even took the time to learn how to play the guitar, but that was up until I realized I didn't even like really loud music. I check the price tag and know that there's no way I could afford this guitar. For me, such things would only remain as fantasies.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

I'm torn away from my thoughts by the sound of someone clapping. I realize that I wasn't imagining myself playing just a minute ago, but I had actually played that song.

"How surprising. I had no idea that Herr Forehead knew how to play the guitar. A bit unpolished, but not bad for a defense attorney."

"P-Prosecutor Gavin?!"

Somehow, I feel really embarrassed holding his guitar in front of him.

"Please. Outside the courtroom, I'm just Klavier, Herr Forehead," he explained, giving me one of his trademark, rock star smiles.

Yeah, and that's Apollo Justice outside the courtroom, "Klavier." And don't smile at me like that, I'm not one of your groupies. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hm? Didn't you realize by the name of the store? This is just one of the many guitar shops owned by the Gavinners."

"Really..."

He looks at me like I should be impressed, but I honestly don't care very much.

"The real question is, what are _you_ doing here? Planning on polishing that guitar playing of yours? Maybe for a girl, ja?"

My body goes rigid, and my face flushes. "W-What the hell would make you think that?!"

It's at that point that I realize I've given myself away. Klavier just gives me a knowing smile, and it's obvious he can see right through me.

"How about I give you half off that guitar?"

"What? Really?" I'm genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. I know a good match when I see one." He stares at me like he's analyzing a work of art. He's starting to creep me out a little. "I'll even throw in a couple of lessons by yours truly." He pulls a box off a nearby rack and hands it to me. It reads, "Learn to rock like the Gavinners! With Klavier Gavin!"

A video? Teach me yourself, you lazy bastard!

"Alas, the life of a prosecutor is a very busy one. What do you say, Herr Forehead?"

How could I deny such an offer? Ignoring Klavier's gaze, I buy the guitar, and take it back home with me.

------

For the next couple of months, I practice the guitar in secret, waiting for the right time to show Trucy what I've learned.

------

Eventually, I gather enough confidence to ask her to listen. She agrees and waits patiently for my performance.

At the time, I try to remember that feeling I had back at the guitar shop, but this is way more real. Trucy's sitting right in front of me, listening to me play. Her eyes looking only at me. I can feel myself begin to sweat as I lay my heart and soul out on the strings of that guitar. By the time I'm finished, I'm breathing deeply in and out in exhaustion. Trucy responds to my playing with applause.

"Wow! I didn't know you could play the guitar, Polly! Are you thinking about replacing Daryan in the Gavinners?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Hm?"

Trucy just sits there quietly, waiting for my reasoning, but I can't gather my thoughts, and my mouth won't form the words. I feel like I'm in high school again. Come on, Apollo! You're an adult, aren't you? Out with it!

"I..." ...want you to only have eyes for me.

"I..." ...want to hold you tight.

"I..." ...love you, Trucy.

These were all possible options to feel that silence with, but I can only stammer, "I...I...I..." over and over again until something just clicks in my mind.

"I-I WANNA BE YOUR ROCK STAR!" I yell at the top of my lungs. God damn you, Chords of Steel....

...

Utter silence follows.

What the hell was that? I wanna be your rock star? What does that even mean? You idiot, you messed it all up. See? She's giving you a weird face! You stupid idiot!

"Pfft. Ha ha ha ha."

Trucy starts to laugh. She laughs so hard she has to hold her gut. For some reason, I start to find it funny, too. I laugh. I laugh so hard I start to cry.

-----

After we both settle down, I'm calm enough to tell her my feelings. I tell her about the concert, how I practiced playing the guitar for her, how I wanted her to look at me like she looked at Gavin, how she said girls swoon over gods of rock.

"I did say that, didn't I?" she said, looking a little embarrassed as she remembered. "You know, Polly, I do watch you sometimes. In court, when you're in the middle of a heated trial, I think you look really amazing."

How could I have not noticed? Was I always too busy with the thought of defending my client?

She walks over to me. "You know, some girls do swoon over rock stars, but there are also girls who swoon over lawyers, too." She plants a kiss on my cheek and takes a seat next to me. She's embarrassed. I'm embarrassed. We're both so embarrassed that we can't even look each other in the eye, but I feel so happy. As I take hold of her hand, I realize that I don't need this guitar anymore, and that it will probably end up gathering dust in a corner somewhere.

I may not be a rock star, but I still got the girl.

------

Author's Notes: This idea had been floating around in my head ever since I started playing case 4-3.


End file.
